Ship Wreck
by Tingle
Summary: Our favorite teenagers end up enduring a hurricane at sea, leaving them stuck and split up on a mysterious island. Someone is going to have to make a very important decision, that person would be you.
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

The clear blue skies meet the waters of the ocean as Aang stared out to the horizon. The boat skimmed slowly over the water, and a slight breeze blew across the ship. Sokka stretched his arms up toward the sky, walking towards Aang. "It sure is nice out here," Sokka yawned.

Aang lifted an eyebrow towards Sokka and laughed, "Aren't you supposed to be on the wheel?"

Sokka shrugged, "Yeah but I let Zuko give it a go, were on vacation, and all he does is worries about the Fire Nation, his paperwork, his duty, and anything else he has to worry about!"

Aang laughed, "Give him a break Sokka, he's new to the whole fire lord thing."

Toph laughed, walking up two the two boys with Momo sitting on her shoulder. "You got that right twinkle toes, I couldn't sit one minute with that guy without wanting to barf!"

The three laughed together.

Nearby, Teo stumbled with one arm over Haru, and the other over Longshot. Teo began trying to walk when Katara started healing his legs almost daily. The two carefully put Teo down onto his chair, which sat next to Ty Lee, who was at this point, sun tanning. Smellerbee walked with Longshot, giving Ty Lee and odd glare whenever they walked by her.

Beneath the deck, Mai, Suki, and Katara sat around the Pi Sao board. They told stories about what they accomplished and done in the past year, and they toke turn playing the game.

Zuko held his grip on the wheel, the waves began to pick up, and the boat was getting harder and harder to steer. Zuko stuck his head out the window, in the distance, dark black clouds poisoned the clear skies. He stopped the boat, and headed out to the deck. "Everyone get below the deck!" Zuko yelled.

Sokka laughed, "It's just a few dark clouds buddy!"

Aand smiled, "Yeah Zuko, don't get so worried."

In the distance, thunder roared loudly, shattering the peace and calmness of the sea. Everyone began moving under the deck; Sokka stayed standing where he was. "It's just thunder nothing to be afraid of," Sokka bravely announced.

Then in the distance, three lightning bolts struck the sea, and thunder roared as if it were angry. Sokka flinched and moved past Zuko, "I'll take the wheel, go down with the others."

Zuko shook his head and followed Sokka into the captain's quarters.

The storm embraced them, as the clear blue skies became a deep gray, and the oceans water became furious and unforgiving. Sokka toke the wheel in hand, spinning and maneuvering it through the oceans wrath. Under the deck, Haru, Longshot, Toph, and Aang attempted to hold the moving items in place. Aang and Toph held their backs against a stack of barrels, hoping they wouldn't fall over, Haru and 

Longshot did the same, but against large crates, if they let go, the crates would break against the steel walls across from them. Ty Lee held Teo's chair in place, stopping Teo from smash up against the wall, or hitting the others. Katara yelled to the group, "I'm going up to help Sokka!"

And before Aang could attempt to put up an argument, Katara had already gone upstairs to help embrace the storm. Lighting rang out like gunshots, and Sokka was trying his best to steer the ship and keep it steady. Zuko worked the break, stopping whenever Sokka gave the command. Katara soon joined them. She battled the water, trying to keep a path open for the boat, but even for a master of water bending like her, the ocean's fury was an unbeatable enemy.

Under the deck, Haru and Longshot were about to give in, the crates force was too much, and Longshot's foot began slipping. Suddenly, Smellerbee appeared between them, and the force once pushed on them, was now loosened, as the three pushed against the heavy wooden crates.

Toph laughed holding back the barrels, "Getting tired yet?" She asked Aang. Aang struggled to keep his row of barrels from spilling. Toph saw this and laughed, she moved one of her hands over, covering Aang's, and helped push back the barrels.

Sokka's sweet dripped down the side of his face. He tried to keep the boat under control, but the fierce water fought back with a great intensity. The heavy rain poured down like spears, hitting the steel of the boat, creating a painful noise. Katara stopped bending, and Sokka was forced to tighten his grip even harder on the wheel.

"Katara!" Zuko yelled.

Katara pointed forward. The two boys looked out towards the merciless sea, and before them, a hurricane ripped through the air. It spun at uncontrollable speeds, and moved towards them, faster than they could move away from it. Sokka grabbed Katara's hand, and they rushed downstairs with Zuko following them. Sokka yelled, "It's a hurricane, everyone, embrace yourselves!"

The hurricane engulfed the boat, eating it as if it were simply a mere snack. It spun the boat out of control. The winds ripped at the steel, and pieces and part began flying lose. The barrels and crate flew around the room without ease. The boat was eventually devoured, and the last thought on everyone's mind was that if a certain someone would be ok.

Well there the Prologue. Hope you enjoyed!

And now it's your turn! You're aloud to match any pair you chose, one boy and one girl (sorry, I can't write a good slash… oh and avoid Katara/Sokka, their siblings, their story wouldn't be too exciting.) And they will end up stranded together. Eventually, you will also get to choose which pair will find other pairs, and so on and such. You will also be able to vote on some other choices that will come up later on as the story develops.

Here is the list of characters you can choose from!

Boys: Aang, Sokka, Zuko, Teo, Haru, and Longshot.

Girls: Katara, Toph, Mai, Ty Lee, Suki, and Smellerbee.

And don't forget, you can have Momo go along with one of the pairings you choose.

Notes:

-This takes place **one **year after the Kataang kiss. (Which is three months after Aang defeats Fire lord.)

-That makes Aang around 14 or 15 years old, you can figure the rest out.

-All relationships shown at the finale, **still** stand.

-Read the title. Pun intended.

-There were just _extremely little_ hints of Ty Teo, Taang, and Smellershot. That's just how I was feeling the day I wrote this ;

Respond to this casting your vote, or send me a message.

Any vote after **Saturday, August 16****th** will **not** be valid.

Thanks, and please vote, I can't continue without you!

Note: I took away the voting poll part, i'll put that up later, I want the results to be a surprise!

Also, people who reviewed saying they could not vote, you still can, you still have until saturday night!


	2. Angel, Part One

Ty Lee walked alone on the shoreline. A slight breezed picked her hair up, and it blew gently along with the wind. She had been walking alone for hours, and walking one her hands began to bore her. The sun beat down on her, weaken her steps. She wanted to see one of her new found friends sitting on the shore, waiting for someone to find them. She sighed, and continued walking. She was always around people, the feeling of being alone haunted her, it crept over her like a shadow, and a tear rolled down her eyes. She tried to fight back, but eventually, she fell to her knees, and tears poured down onto the sand.

Teo sat with his back to a large rock, which was lodged into the sand. His legs ached horribly; he had to pull himself up to the rock, and even the tiniest movement hurt. At this rate, he was bound to die. Food would be hard to obtain, and he was already starving. He needed someone to save him, but even after long hours, no one showed up. Eventually, his shirt was off, the heat seemed to attack him, and sweat poured down. He looked out to the shore, he felt like passing out. At this point, he would need an angel to save him. Suddenly, he heard a quick squeak.

"Hello?" Teo yelled as loud as his voice would allow him.

There was a silence, and in seconds, Ty Lee was standing in front of him, teary eyed. "Teo!" She squeaked happily, jumping down at him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Teo sat, stunned, as Ty Lee cried in his shoulder. His arm slowly wrapped around her shaking body, and eventually she calmed down.

"Teo, I was so scared, I thought I was alone," Ty Lee stuttered as her tears ceased.

Teo smiled as Ty Lee cuddled closer to him. "It's ok," he said calmly, "You're not alone anymore."

A bright smile swept across Ty Lee's face, "Thanks Teo."

The two friends separated slowly, and sat against the rock side by side. "No trouble," Teo said, "Any idea of where we could be?"

Ty Lee shrugged, "I've never been good with places, but I did some walking, and there seems to be nobody around."

Teo moaned. "Man," he said, "Just us huh?"

Ty Lee smiled and laughed, "Yeah just us."

Teo's stomach roared out at him, he needed some kind of food. Ty Lee stood after hearing the noise, "I'll get you some food cutie."

Teo slightly blushed as Ty Lee walked away, swaying side to side. He needed an angel to save him, and maybe that's what he got.

Note: I have every chapter written, I'll post about two per day. I'm going from fluffiest chapters, to more angst and more deep chapters. Not saying I won't get deep with these characters, but their feelings like any relationship need time to develop. Except those pairs who are together, that will just be pure fluff (:

In case you didn't read in the previous chapter, each pairing will get three chapters to themselfs, and then each pair will pair up with another pair.

Review my story, and I'll review yours!


	3. Here In Your Arms, Part One

Smellerbee looked out of the tropical forest and out to the sea. She sat perched on a tree branch on one of the tallest trees. She had no idea where she was; just that the island was abandoned, and she was alone. All she could remember about the hurricane was the moment before, when Longshot jumped on her, and attempted to shield her off. Obviously, it worked, as not one mark was left on her. She was worried about him, for all she knew, he could be dead. She didn't want him dead, he was all she had left, and nobody in the world could replace him. He gave the best advice, but didn't need to say a word to do so.

She watched the waves push back and forth, push and pull, she moaned quietly. The sun was about to meet the horizon, and the moon would soon replace the sun. Her third night alone on the abandoned island, she didn't want to be alone. For as long as she could remember, someone was there, whether it was Jet, Longshot, Pipsqueak, or the Duke, there was there to watch her back. She toke one last look out to the sea. But before she could look away, something caught her eye. Something was floating slowly to shore. But it just was something. It was someone. And that someone happened to be Longshot.

She was always a fast runner, but she didn't believe how fast she moved towards the shore. She reached the shore; running into the clear was until it was knee high. He came close enough for her to grab. And she pulled him to shore. Once out of the water, she set him down on the soft sands. She then began taking in his wounds. She stared at him in horror, a giant piece of glass stabbed threw his lower stomach, and a large cut ran down his arm. She placed her head near his heart, and a slow beat still pulsed through his body. She then thought what she needed to do. She needed to remove the glass from his stomach. She began ripping off the lower part of her pants. Once two large pieces of cloth were torn, she wrapped one tightly around his arm, before washing it out with sea water. It might not have been the best choice, but it was better than nothing. She put his on his side. She moved her hand onto the glass piece. She flinched. She slowly began moving the glass shard out of his stomach, and for once in her life, tears began building up in her eyes. Luckily, he remained asleep. The bloody glass shard now sat next to her, and without a second to waste, she tried to wrap his body.

The cloth she had wasn't enough. She took his blue long sleeve shirt, and torn the sleeves off. She wrapped it around him, and the blood didn't seem to soak through. She sighed deeply, and then ran her hand along his face.

"Longshot," she wept.

Then, his eyes slowly began to open; she pulled him up close to her. Their eyes meet. She could tell what he wanted saying. His eyes always could speak to her. _Thank you._ She pulled him in even closer.

"Longshot," She cried, "I could have lost you."

Then they stared at each other once more. Then, his eyes said something she never heard from him. She couldn't tell what he wanted to say. His eyes showed deep emotion, something deeper than even she could tell.

Then, without trying, without thinking, without knowing, their lips meet. Her mind could barley register what was happening. They broke away, and their faces stood barely an inch away from each other. They rubbed noise, both smiling happily. Then, she heard the rare yet comforting voice.

"That's what it means."

This story is posted on another fourm, and I get alot of comments and such there. Which ever site has more reviews, will get updated faster!


	4. Field Trip, Part One

He paced up and down the shoreline, walking back and forth. He needed to get back to his nation, he had a job, he had a duty; and yet he was stuck on an abandoned island that could in fact be anywhere in the world. What would his uncle say? Ending up on some island when his whole nation was depending on him? He let out a long sigh, and turned to the water. He looked out to the horizon, the sun was beginning to set, and a black night would soon pain over the skies. What if he was never found? What if he let all of his people down? What if he let his uncle down again? He felt a fury build up inside him, and he let out a long roar, sending flames into the air.

"Calm down sparky," A familiar voice laughed.

"Toph!" Zuko smiled. He moved towards her, picking her up, and swinging her around.

Toph blushed quickly before yelling, "Put me down hot head!"

Zuko spun her around once more before gently putting her down. She stood with her arms crossed, and he fell into the sand, happy that she was able to find him. There was a quick silence before Toph spoke, "So where are we lord sparky?"

Zuko shrugged, "No idea, after that hurricane, we could be anywhere; I'm surprised we survived, not to mention not an injury on either of us."

Toph twitched when he said injury. Zuko raised an eyebrow at her, she was unusually quiet. "Toph?"

"Shut up Zuko," She said bitterly.

Zuko was stunned that she used his name, whatever was wrong with her, it must have been really bothering her. Toph began moving away from him, into the tropical forest behind them. Zuko quickly stood, pulling Toph back by her hand.

"Show me," He said in a caring voice.

She moaned, "I'm fine sparky."

Zuko shook his head, "No you're not, show me, I'm not leaving until you do."

Toph threw her free hand freely, before sitting down. She rolled her pants high, blushing as she was in her pants, near the waistband. A deep, dry cut appeared on Toph's leg, it covered nearly her whole calf.

"Toph!" Zuko scolded, "Are you insane? Why didn't you tend to it?"

Toph put her hands on her wait, "Sorry Dr. Fire Lord, but I don't how and I'm kind of oh I don't know, blind!"

Zuko head hung low, "Sorry," he murmured, "Don't move." He stood, and walked towards the shore. He came back in moments, and was soon wiping Toph's wound with a wet piece of his shirt, which he tore off moments before.

"How did this happen?" Zuko asked curiously.

"I don't know," Toph said, "I woke up and I had a piece of glass in my leg."

"Wow," Zuko said shocked, "For a girl so young, you really got guts."

"What?" Toph yelled, "I'm almost sixteen sparky, and you're only eighteen, if I'm still young, you are too. And trust me, this wound is nothing, we faced a lot of dangerous things back in the day, not to mention your little sparky sparky boom man," Toph laughed, quoting Sokka.

Zuko rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah err… sorry about that one."

Toph laughed, "Yeah yeah hot head."

Toph began to stand, but Zuko stopped her, "You're not walking on that leg today, I want it to heal correctly."

Toph moaned. He wants it to heal correctly? Zuko stood, "Here put your arm around my neck."

Toph stood and attempted to, but the feeling was uncomfortable due to his height. "Sorry sparks, you're too tall."

Zuko sighed, and sarcastically bent his knees and said, "How about now?"

Toph laughed, and climbed onto his back, "I do loves piggy back rides."

Zuko moaned, but eventually stood up, and began walking away from the shore. Toph arms wrapped around his neck, and her chin rested on one of Zuko's shoulders.

"It's about time I got my field trip," Toph said triumphantly.

Zuko smiled up at her, remembering the days they spent together. Zuko walked through the forest, and night soon swept over the island. He stopped at a giant tree, and gently put down the now sleeping Toph. She was shriving, and before Zuko could read what was going through his mind, he pulled her close to him, and wrapped his arm around her. She would kill him when they woke up.

**Pairing: Zuko & Toph**

I actually didn't look forward to writing about them, but it turned out to be quite fun. It was so fun; I wrote their next chapters, which is about three times as long, and my new favorite piece I ever wrote.

Note: I MESSED WITH THEIR AGE A LITTLE BIT!

Toph is almost 16, and Zuko is 18. It works better that way.

Next chapter up later tonight.

Keep the comments and such coming! Votes for the other pairings are still valid!


	5. Connections, Part One

The fire burned quietly in front of him, removing the darkness from the beach. He had his shirt off, and if pants were rolled up as shorts, he used his shirt as a pillow, lying down in front of the warm fire. It had been three days, and not a sign of anybody on the island. He traveled at least half it already, but the island wasn't too tiny. Occasionally, he would sit atop the tallest tree he could find. He would stare out over the shoreline, making sure he checked every corner of the island. If none of his friends were on this island, he would have to surf his way home, using water bending. He sat up and scanned around himself once more; making sure that it would be ok to sleep. There was no one; he rested his head back onto the pile of cloth made by his clothing. He stared up at the stars. Each one had its own story to tell, each one different and special.

He heard a noise, almost like a shaking of a tree in the wind, but louder. He stood up, and held his fists out, ready to fight. The noise continued, it sounded as if something or someone was stuck. The noise weakened, and eventually ceased. He began to sit once more, and then it returned, louder than before. He slowly moved towards the tropical forest, with his hands ready for action, not knowing what could be the cause of the noise. The noise grew louder as he moved in, and he could hear something, like someone trying to break a grip.

"Hello?"

Then, the noise stopped. There was a moment of silence, and the world seemed to stand still. "Aang!" A familiar voice yelled with much delight.

"Suki?" He asked back.

"Yes it's me! Help me out!" Suki laughed back at him.

Aang moved to the large shrubs. He lit a fire, keeping it contained in his hands, and then he realized she was caught in the overgrown shrubs. He moved his hand in, and their hands soon meet. Aang slowly began to pull. Before he got any further, Suki made a quick sound, trying to say that it hurt. Aang released her hand, and back up. He bended the shrubs, creating a clear path for Suki to exit out of, once out of the mess of plants, she stood, wiping the insects and plant life that still remained on her.

Then, within second, see pulled Aang in for a tight hug. They let go, and Aang lead her to his camp. The both sat, watching the fire.

"I'm so glad I finally found someone," Suki said smiling, "I thought I'd be stuck here forever."

Aang laughed, "Me too. I've been around at least half of this island; all I could find was you."

Suki tilted her head down, "You think the others are ok? You think Sokka's ok?"

He smiled, "I'm sure everyone's doing great, especially Sokka. Knowing him, he's probably on the lookout for you right this second. I wouldn't be surprised if he had a whole group of people ready to find you."

A grin crept over her face, "Well I hope they hurry up."

Aang laughed, "Well I do to, if Sokka doesn't come before we starve, I'll haunt him as a spirit."

Suki raised an eyebrow, "I think I'll be the one doing the haunting."

Aang laughed, picking up another log he managed to find, and feed it to the fire. The fire grew just a bit bigger, and a little brighter. He thought about Katara, and stared into the fire. If she wasn't alright, he didn't know what how he could possibly live. She meant the world to him, and he was begging to anything that could hear him for her to be alright.

Suki watched as Aang's desperate eyes stared into the fire, and they sat in silence for quite awhile. Suki moved and sat next to him, rubbing his back. "I'm sure she fine."

Aang nodded in response, but couldn't fight back at a single tear. Aang moved away from Suki, and attempted to sleep the rest of the night, not saying a word to Suki.

I love the idea of Sukaang!BFF. They have alot more in common than people think, and I could see them becoming really close.

About the writing, probaly the worst chapter yet in descipiton and things, it was hard to write without going to deep within the first part, but along with Zuko/Toph, their next chapter was one of my favorite pieces I've wrote.

Also, the shortness makes it less of a read, but the next parts are around 3 or 4 times longer :-X

Comment even if you hate me now! ;D

(Note: Votes actually came from two soucres, so in total, Toph/Zuko and Aang/Suki actually won, sorry! That doenst mean canon wont happen though!"


	6. Return of Lost Feelings, Part One

Katara moved though the thick overgrowth of the tropical forest. Dew covered the plant life, and at every step her feet sunk into the wet mud covering the ground of the forest. She watched as two birds circled each other, one blue, and one black. They sat together on a branch, but soon, the blue one flew away. Then, a red bird gave its company to the abandoned black bird. She was curiously at how the birds reacted, almost like the people she knew. She sighed, and moved down. The forest around her shined beautifully around, like an aura covered it. The smell of the fresh plant life and fresh dew was refreshing to her, and she breathed in deeply, gracing herself with the newly found scent.

Then, a phobia among the forest broke out; a large beetle flew from the trees in front of Katara, ready for a long awaited snack. The beetle rushed forward, Katara used the dew from a nearby tree to fend it off, slapping it with a whip of water. Then, from behind her, another beetle dropped, and she turned and repeated the same action again. Then, they started falling faster, and quicker. Soon, a group of them surrounded her, and there wasn't enough dew to bend. She held her stance, ready for the embrace of the group of blood hungry beetles. The sun reflected off their deep black shells, almost blinding Katara. Their hiss broke through Katara's ear drum, shattering the silence of the once calm forest.

Suddenly, like a black wave, the beetles engaged her. She bent down, and threw her hands over her head. Moments passed. She couldn't tell what happened. Her eyes creaked open, and blackness surrounded her. She moved her hands, and she felt a hard earth around her.

Within a few more seconds, the earth coating disappeared, and reveled the green world around her. No black shells poisoned the beauty of the forest anymore. Then, she saw her savoir, standing tall and proud, with a smiling grin upon his mature face.

"Haru!" Katara smiled, running towards him. She jumped at him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He spun her around just a little, and smiled.

"Hello Katara," Haru laughed.

"You managed to come at the perfect time," Katara smiled.

"Oh- right. I'm sorry, I should have been earlier," Haru stated, not wanting to play the hero position.

"Shut Haru," Katara laughed, "You saved me."

Later, the two walked to the shoreline. On the way, the talked about the crazy island, the rest of their friends, where they could possibly be, and plans to leave the deserted island.

"You know, this isn't that bad," Haru smiled as his feet sunk into the glowing sand around him.

Katara laughed, "Oh right, being stuck on a deserted island, with no shelter, no idea where we are, and no idea how are friends are, and it's not bad."

Haru raised an eyebrow, "Well, it's not deserted, were on it now, here's some shelter," Haru said, bending a tent out of earth not too far from them. "Were on an island in the sea, and you're my friend and your fine, I'm the rest of them are doing fine to."

Katara laughed, "When you put it that way it almost sounds good."

Haru grinned from cheek to cheek. Then, the two hugged once more. Haru's arms wrapped around Katara, almost seeming to protect her from the rest of the world, making her believe that they were going to be ok. To Katara, the hug felt deeper than a friendly hug, it felt like something more. Like something she wanted, something she needed.

The thoughts of Aang seemed to sit hiding in the back of her head, unthought-of.


	7. Sticks, Part One

Sokka walked out of the tropical forest, eyeing the white sands ahead of him, which were barley illuminated by the glowing moon above him. He moved towards the shore, ready for a night of sleep. He had a few logs in one hand, and to sticks to start the fire. He kneeled down onto the beach, threw the logs into a messy pile and grabbed the sticks, one in each hand. He began rubbing quickly, his tongue caught between his lips, ready for the warm aura the fire would soon give off. Sparks soon flew, and the sticks heated up. He moved the logs near, and within the next few minutes, a small fire quietly burned, providing heat to the area around it. Sokka removed his shirt, folding it into a square, and then laid his head slowly onto it.

Just as he was about to slip away into a deep sleep, he heard something build up behind him. Within a second, water poured over him, and his newly made fire. Soaked, he stood, staring at the once burning fire. He threw his hands up into the air, and yelled loudly in frustration. He kicked one of the logs, and it flew into the sea. He needed someone to be here with him, like Aang or Zuko, who could have easily created a fire. But most of all, he needed Suki. Her love and support was the thing that kept him alive and moving, his motivation, and his reason.

He looked back and remembered the first time they meet on Kyoshi Island. He remembered their first kiss underneath the Serpent's Pass. Then he remembered the wait, he would spend every night wondering where she was, if she was ok, if she was alive. Then, they meet once more, under the most highly guarded Fire Nation prison cell at the time, he remembered every moment, every second, and he could play it back in his mind as if it happened only yesterday. And now, they were separated once more, not by war, not by anything but him, if he would have saw the storm coming earlier, maybe they could have been on the beach happily together.

He fell back onto the sand, not caring of he was condition, not caring that he was cold and wet. All he wanted was sleep, to drift off into a place where things would be better, and he would be with her, and nothing bad would happen. Time passed, and he rolled back and forth, not able to sleep. Then, he heard a familiar sound, the sound of two sticks rubbing quickly against each other. He turned and saw Mai, Zuko's now less gloomy girlfriend. She didn't even look at him, but within seconds, a large fire roared between them.

Without a word, she laid down, facing the opposite direction of Sokka. Sokka sat speechless, then rubbed his eyes, making sure what he saw wasn't a tick of the tired eye, and it turned out, it wasn't.

"Um, thanks," Sokka said quietly, not knowing what her response would be.

"Mmhmm," A tired voice returned.

Sokka laid back down, facing away from her, confused, but at least he was warm.

--

I know, not long at all, sorry! Not much to say between these two yet. Also, just because two people get paired in the island together, doesn't mean it's an automatic couple, I got some tricks and things up my sleeve dont worry.

I am going to start posting some shipping and friendship one-shots soon, so if want to request one from me, please do! (I have a Taang one which will be up tonight hopefully.)

Thanks everyone! And remember to review!


	8. Angel, Part Two

Teo smiled as he watched Ty Lee walked back and forth along the shoreline on her hands, keeping perfect balance as each hand would meet the warm sands of the beach. He broke his deep stare at her, and looked back down at his work. He began wrapping another vine around the wood pieces, attempting to make his second crutch. He put down one piece of wood, and picked up another. He slid his fingers down it, suddenly; he felt something stab through the soft skin on the tip of his finger. A large chip of the wood was now lodged into his finger, and he cussed softly. Ty Lee noticed him in pain almost immediately, and she rolled out of her hand stand and end up right next to Teo. She lifted his hand and hummed.

"I used to get these all the time back when I was a performer, let me get it for you," Ty Lee informed.

Teo looked at her, almost stunned, "Performed?"

Ty Lee laughed, as attempted to get the sliver out with her finger nails, "Of course. You didn't know? I was in a circus; we performed all over the Fire Nation. That's how I learned that hand stand."

Teo winced as the sliver was almost half way out, "Sorry baby," Ty Lee said soothingly, causing Teo to lose his pain magically, and the red familiar tint on his cheeks returned, lately, the blush came out a lot. For some reason, she seemed to give him a feeling he never felt before, something deep, something that he wanted. She finally finished removing the wood chip from his finger, then wrapped it with cloth she ripped from her pink pants, which were now cut to shorts, reveling much of her leg.

They sat next to each other, Ty Lee leaning on Teo just a small bit. She looked at him. His shirt was off, revealing his chest, which just happened to ripped, causing her eyes to stare. His long messy black hair hung almost over his eyes, she liked it messy, and it made him look cute. There was something about him that made her smile, he was so comforting, so different, and so unique, something she couldn't find while traveling the whole Fire Nation.

Before they knew it, time passed, and now Ty Lee was almost cuddled up next to Teo, neither one wanting to complain or break the pleasant silence that stood between. With their back against a large rock, they stared out from the beach, and out onto a glistering sun, just barley starting its descent to set.

Teo looked at her, and she looked up at him, smiling they both turned to watched the sunset, it slowly fell under the horizon, disappearing. As it set, their hands gently brushed against each other, but before the brush ended, their hands wrapped around each other, each finger between another, in perfect unison.

They sun was almost completely set, and they watched it leave the skies, and blackness washed over the skies like paint.

Then, for a moment, the turned, in perfect unison, staring at each other. Their eyes meet, and they both stared into each other's eyes, trying to see more than what hid behind them. With either trying, their heads slowly moved towards each other. Then, their noses rubbed, and for a second, the world seemed to stand still.

Then, shattering the stillness that seemed to surround them, their lips meet, clashing into each other, exploding in their hearts, creating a bound neither felt before in their lives, then the kiss deepened, and she slid her hands around his neck, pulling him close.

They slowly broke apart, but the second they did, she kissed him swiftly on the lips once more. He smiled, and returning the kiss happily.

They both sat, her head now rested on his stable shoulders, and the darkness that covered them meant nothing.

"What does this make us?" Ty Lee asked curiously.

Teo shook his head, "I don't know, I'm confused." Ty Lee hummed back, as if asking why. "You're gorgeous, you move so perfectly when doing anything, you like an angel, and I can't do any of it, not even a step."

Ty Lee pulled his head down with only a finger on his chin, "Listen, your more than what meets the eye, with a horrible disability given to you, you still fight back. You're more able than most people I know, more than me. You're strong and you're a fighter, you know yourself, and it's what makes you who you are. And the first time I saw you glide with your chair, you looked like an angel to me."

Teo looked at her, the words she said hit him deep, and it made him feel, able. They kissed once more before silence took over, and she fell asleep resting on his shoulder.

He pulled her close, and fell asleep along with her. And he held the angel within his arms.

--

Weee.. I love them!! I posted a Oneshot collection, look it up, Taang oneshot posted there! More to come tommorow night!


	9. Field Trip, Part Two

"Zuko!"

The voice seemed to shatter his state of mind, his unconsciousness. His eyes creaked open slowly, as if a force was holding them back from becoming open. Then, his eyes bolted open when he saw what was in front of him. An open sky blue sky, nothing else, he began to prepare for a fall, but nothing came about. He looked down, and a tiny point of a peak was the only thing visible. Looking at his side, a woven, wool rope was tied tightly around his wrists and feet, and his hands were almost a bloodshot color red along with his feet.

He looked to his left, and there she was, hanging from a familiar rope. Above the two, an old tree gave them a minimal amount of shade. Her hair was down, for some reason, Zuko found her unbelievably attractive. She looked _hot._ He always thought she was cute, being younger than she was, but no she seemed in his options, someone who he could get with, and for a second, the thought of them two being together swept over his mind, and the thought didn't seem to bad.

"You up yet?" Toph asked, with almost a scared tone, a tone he never heard her use.

"I'm here," Zuko said firmly, "Any idea what's going on?"

Toph shook her head, "No idea at all, I can't see a thing, I only saw you by grabbing your hand."

Zuko nodded, and looked out towards the cloudless blue sky. The abandoned island that they once inhabited didn't seem to be anywhere in view. The last thing he remembered was walking in the forest with Toph, attempting to find anyone they could.

Then suddenly, the heard a loud thundering voice.

"Ugh awa ju ka mi he lelele jubju jaja!"

Then, many voices returned, almost seeming to shake the world around them. "Jaja! Jaja! Jaja!" Their roars echoed many times, a fierce battle cry none the less.

"What the h-"

"Natives," Zuko said wisely, "They don't speak any kind of familiar tongue, and by the sound of it, were a sacrifice."

"I don't enjoy being a sacrifice!" Toph yelled.

"Quiet! Let me burn these ropes." Zuko began trying to heat up, but nothing came to him. He tried again, and again, but the fire that always was inside him disappeared. He thought and thought, and then he recalled his uncle telling him stories about native's great use of herbs and plants.

"They blocked our chi," Zuko said, "We can't bend."

A silence sat between the two. It ripped at them. Death seemed to soak its way through every thought they had, and word the try to spoke was eaten by fear. Even past that, neither knew what to say, or 

what to do, because there was nothing to do, they were a sacrifice waiting to be made. Zuko did not want his life ending silently.

"What's one thing you wish you could have done?" Toph asked.

Zuko was stunned, she was opening up, he could tell, she did it rarely. "I wish I could have told my uncle once more what he meant, and I wish I could have found love."

"But you did?" Toph said with a questionable tone.

"I thought I did. But I... I just don't love Mai." The words slipped out of his mouth like a snake escaping an eagle's deadly grip, a mouse escaping the sharp claws of a starving cat, a worm attempting to crawl away from its flying predator, but for a reason unknown it felt almost good. Now someone besides himself to finally know his deeper thoughts, and if anyone, he was glad that it was her.

"Oh," was the only word Toph was able to speak, silently stunned at Zuko's answer, she thought that he would have wanted a life with her, for them to be together again. But for a reason she wanted to know, he didn't love her, and suddenly, the thought of Zuko and herself together, as a couple, crept over her thoughts. The two of them, as a couple, she didn't believe what she thought. But she blushed, happily accepting that she wanted him, and hopefully what he meant by saying he didn't love Mai, was that he loved her.

"What about you Toph?"

Toph sat in silence for a moment, "I… I wish that someone would love me, like you want. And that I would finally ki-."

"Momo!" Zuko yelled like a child.

"I was opening up my deepest feeling to you sparky and all I get is a girly scream for Momo? What do I look like?"

"You look beautiful," Zuko said, "But Momo's here! He's sitting right in front of us!"

And indeed, Momo sat on the tip of the cliff, with a fruit between his tiny paws, occasionally taking a quick nibble. Toph blushed quickly at Zuko, but before she could call Momo, Zuko interpreted. "Come on Momo! Cut the rope! Come on boy! Come on! You can do it! Come on!"

After hearing Zuko's attempts, Toph said, "Momo."

The lemur quickly sprung into action, biting her rope of as fast as his teeth could move. The, she fell to the ground, "Sweet, sweet land!" She yelled happily. She petted Momo, "Him to."

Momo quickly repeated the same action to Zuko, after taking several licks at his face, accepting him as one of his friends. Zuko fell to the same nearby ground, landing next to Toph.. They got their balance back, and then began looking around. Beneath them a river flowed gently, the clear water glistened in the sun light, and the canyon around them was a beautiful red adding a almost romantic feel to the 

area. Zuko looked back at the river; it's starting and ending point unknown. Then, Toph tapped him, and he turned, "We got company."

A group of men, with only rags covering themselves, and tattoos and piercing almost covering their bodies, stared at them. A large man, almost seven feet stood in the front, a small bone of a young mammal was pierced though his noise, and odd patterned tattoos covered him, and a large skull covered the top of his head.

Zuko looked at Toph, "What was that last wish?" Toph blushed for a second. Behind them the roars of the native screamed and roared. Then, Toph felt them move closer to each other. Soon, his hands were around her waist. The feeling of someone holding her was new, she could feel his hold body though his arms, his steady heart beat, his pacing lungs, everything. Her hands grew a mind of their own; slipping around his neck, not caring that the height was uncomfortable. Their faces were incredibly close; the side of their cheeks began to slide.

Then, nothing else seemed to matter. Not the natives, not the island, not her parents, not their life threatening situation, nothing. The world stopped, time stopped, everything stopped. And their lips meet. She could feel his fire that burned inside him, now burn inside her. It became passionate, and she felt him pull her in closely, everything seemed to fit perfect. The moment fit perfect, their bodies perfectly in each other, and their thoughts portrayed each other perfectly. It was a kiss that could fend of demons, and make heroes arise. It was the only kiss she felt she needed.

"Well, you accomplished part of my goal," He said, still close to her face. She blushed deeply, even now, when their weren't kissing, the fire still burned in her.

"And you accomplished mine."

Zuko toke her and pulled her to the edge of the cliff, "Trust me on this one."

"Always," Toph said.

"Ug hawa kert ker o ho li ti zutara he ma jaja! Jaja!"

Their men began chargring, Zuko held Toph close; her arms wrapped around his chest, and protectively shielded her off. They got close to them, and Zuko held out his hands.

"Sorry boys," he laughed, "I'm not ending up jaja today."

"Zuko!" Toph laughed, "You have a sense of humor?"

Zuko laughed, "I do now."

Then, Toph felt him swept her off her feet, and then, everything became unknown, she couldn't feel anything, but one thing she could feel was the hard blast of air coming from underneath. Then, with a second, within a moment, she was engulfed in water, his hand still wrapped around hers.

Before she knew it, she was out of the water, soaked down to the skin. She was cold, and she shivered, holding herself. Then, two protective arms wrapped around her, and she was reminded of the fire that still remained inside her. She was suddenly, warm, and it felt like a new heart beat, keeping in pace with her own, keeping in perfect harmony. Zuko soon stood Toph to her feet, and he was a hundreds of the natives flew off the side of the cliff, heading into the river they just submerged into.

Zuko looked down at Toph, and she held onto his torn shirt. "Time to split," Zuko said calmly. Their lips meet, deepening ever second, until they broke apart. Zuko smiled happily, and Toph managed to give him just the slightest punch.

--

Theres some more Toko! Ta-da! Review Please!! (:

(Check out my one-shot collection to!)


	10. Here In Your Arms, Part Two

The leaves crumbled under their steps, as they walked together hand in hand through the humid rainforest. His eyes watched all around them, making sure that nothing could ruin this temporary moment of perfection. She happily gazed up at his bruised face, so determined to protect her and his friends all of the time, she watched his eyes refuse to stand still, bouncing back and forth, ready for anything.

"Its fine," Smellerbee smiled, "I don't think anything will get us out here."

Longshot shot her a crooked smile, and they continued walking, his guard slowly weakened as the moved forward. The sun managed to bleed its way through the tough trees above them, providing a sparkling light throughout the forest, adding beauty to even the most normal of plant life. They stop for amount, and she looked up at him, with a strong willed smiled on her face.

He looked down at her, and their faces moved towards each other. Their lips collided, pressing against each other happily, her hands held onto to each of his cheeks, and his hands protectively held her against him, seeming to guard and protect her from any harm.

They broke, both smiling, and she rubbed her nose against his playfully, smiling though the whole process. He rubbed back, encouraging her game, and they both laughed like children. Longshot pulled her, and they sat down. He sat against a large tree, and she sat between his legs, cuddling up against his chest, avoiding his wound.

"I love you," Smellerbee said, looking not at him, but at the world around them.

His arms slid around her, "I… me too."

She smiled hearing his voice; she looked in his eyes and could tell he meant it. It was almost as if she could see his soul, every thought he was thinking, and any word he needed to say just by looking through his eyes.

The peacefulness surrounded them, the smell of fresh dew swept through the rainforest, and a light aura of nature was hung calmly all around. The tall trees of the forest towered over the bushes and shrub that sat on the forest floor. Colorful berries and flowers were nearly everywhere, and when they would be near them, fresh new scents were discovered by their noses, and they savored every second of it.

The two eventually stood, and continued their walk though the breath taking forest, taking in every moment, and savoring it. A small breeze picked up, and Smellerbee's new long hair flowed with it.

Then, Longshot sensed something, an imbalance, something that was out of place, something wasn't right. Then, without thinking, without knowing, he shoved Smellerbee to the side, and she stumbled quickly backwards, hitting a tree. Then, were she would have been standing, a large mouth swept over the area, ensuring that it was able to get the kill. Longshot rolled under it, and quickly stood back up, guarding Smellerbee. Then, he drew a knife, which was secretly strapped to his leg, for protection.

In front of them, a giant eel hound paced before them, its green scales shinned from the sun light above, and its defiant his broke the pleasant atmosphere that was at a point surrounding them. It showed its fangs, almost as if it was grinning evilly at them. But it soon caught the determination in Longshot's eyes, and it yelled out a mind breaking shriek. They both fell to the ground, holding their ears shut, trying to keep the death deifying noise out of their range of hearing.

When Longshot looked up, a group of eel hounds now circled them, ready for their meal which was sitting plainly in front of them. None seemed to move, as if they were waiting for something. And that something soon came. From behind them, a larger, jet black eel hound slipped its way around the tree, and toke its position in the front of the pack. A red line of scales ran across it, starting from the tip of its narrow face down to the tiniest point of its long tail. It showed its teeth like the other, but its teeth were a deep red, much sharper, and much more deadly. It screeched loudly, claiming the find as its own, and the others screeched back, accepting the leader decision.

Longshot looked at Smellerbee dreadfully, "Go."

Smellerbee shook her head, crying. "I will not just leave you here!"

Longshot smiled, "I'll be alright. Use the trees as your escape, I'll soon follow."

She couldn't deny his words, the guarding glimmer his eyes shed was too simply ignore, and then, without a hug, without a kiss, without even a last second glance, she climbed quickly to the top of the tree, tears streaming down her eye as she did so.

Longshot's eyes meet those of his large enemy, it hissed, giving its battle cry. Longshot held his knife in front of him, ready for the engagement of the large hungry creature.

Smellerbee soared over the tree tops, wanting to look back onto her love, but not letting herself do so. His will to defend her was so deep, and she felt he let him down by leaving. But she knew he would not forgive himself if she stayed. She moved until she reached the shoreline, and she looked out onto the horizon, hoping that the sun would the only thing falling on the dreadful evening.

Longshot watched as the demon hissed, jumping forward at him, he held out the knife, ready for the fight of his life, the fight for his life, and most of all, the fight for her, and so, the fight begun.


	11. Connections, Part Two

He stood staring out into the dark skies that floated above the gentle waters of the sea. Scattered throughout the night sky were the many stars, each sparkling brightly, reflecting of the water. The full moon brightly shinned, silently commanding the ocean's calm waves. Under his feet, the soft sands of the beach sat still, unlike the world around it. In one of his hands, he held a long board of earth, created moments ago using the ground not far from the beach. Behind him, a fire burned quietly, next to her, who was dreaming about her love once again, wishing that their state of being apart from each other wasn't permanent.

He stared back out to the sea. Somewhere, she was out there somewhere. He was determined to find her. He wouldn't give in to the thoughts that the island put into his head, it gave him feelings that separated him and her, and it told her she wasn't right. He didn't believe them, he wouldn't believe them, but then he wondering why he kept letting them in. He was confused, about everything and anything about them. He wished he could go back to the days when nothing was wrong, nothing came hard, when love was so easily accepted into both of their hearts.

None the less, he was determined to find her, nothing could possibly stop him. He step forward, and the cold wave of water swept over his feet, and the tingling feeling moved up through his legs and his whole self. He toke another step forward, and the water no covered his ankles. He then stepped back, disobeying his heart, and going with his mind. But before he lived in a way where you listen to what your heart screams, not your mind commands. But they were in different times now; they were different people, in a different situation, and in a different world.

He moved back to the beach, back to where he began at the beginning of the night, confused more than ever so. He looked out towards the moon; it once taught him the valuable lesson. Push and pull, in perfect harmony. The push could not exist without the pull, and the pull could not stand with the push. But what was his push? What was his pull? Was it her?

He fell to his knees in stress, holding his head. So much ran through his mind, and it felt like it a just exploded. Mixed feeling of his past ran through his head, almost none of her. He couldn't explain. A tear built up in the corner of his eye, and it slowly trickled down his cheek. He wiped it off and groaned quietly.

He used to rule the world, but now the world seemed to rule him. All his doubts and all of his greatest fears seemed to just become real at that point, the point in which was revealed to the world that surrounded him. He tried to stand and break the embrace that burdened him so hard. He tried to stop, stop the state in which he was now in. He tried to win the fight, the fight against himself. Then energy, pulsed through his heart and veins.

Then he stood, pushing his doubts to the back of his mind, going with his heart instead of his mind, going with what he wanted, not what should be. He stared walking into the water, ready for the freezing clutch of the ice cold water. When it hit him, it came as a surprise. We overcame the cold, the cold water the sucked him in.

Then, a warm hand covered his shoulder. It brought a feeling of comfort through his whole body. It made him feel well and accepted, and loved. He almost smiled, but something that hung him over made him unable to. He felt friendship.

"Don't leave," the steady voice advised, "Even as the avatar, you won't be able to find anyone out there."

"I have to, I have no choice," He replied back.

"You do," she wisely stated, "Just wait, we'll be found."

"I'm done waiting."

Then the slate of earth hit the water, and his feet soon embraced the board, and then he moved the water around him, and he blasted into the darkness that hovered over the sea. She watched as he disappeared into the horizon.

Aang was the only thing to slip out of Suki's eye, a single tear rolled down her cheek, wishing the night could have gone differently.

--

Loosely inspired by Viva La Vida by Coldplay

Thanks for your reviews! I'm going to start replying them, keep them going!


	12. Return of Lost Feelings, Part Two

She watched the crab move back and forth. Its tiny legs quickly bounced, as it shifted side to side on the glowing sands of the shore. Its red shell protected it, and the sun was able to reflect off it, creating a small shine on the top of its protection. It just moved, not accomplishing anything, but it just freely moved. She watched as it repeated its actions for no reason, it just moved only because it was given the ability to, and for no other obvious reason.

She looked out to the moving waters of the ocean. The waves gently made their way up to the shore, then slowly fell back into the mass of water, becoming unable to see just like the wave before that, and the wave before that. The sun was setting, and the beautiful reflection on the water never seemed too not dazzle her and no matter where she was, sunsets were a beautiful sight, then a memory came to her.

She remembered sitting with him near the edge of the cliff, they talked about the hardships the faced about losing a parent, and they both felt each other's pain as the sun set in the background. She smiled at the memory she recalled, it was one of them more beautiful events to happen at sunset.

She leaned back against the palm tree, now content with the way she felt. But still overly confused with what was happening around her. The island wasn't confusing, the crash wasn't, and nothing was besides them. She never thought she would be making a choice like this, but now that it came, she was shocked. Shocked that the love bond between the two wasn't enough to withstand the breaking glance of her partner in abandonment, question flew through her head like rockets, and she began replaying every memory of both of them through her mind as many times as she could, trying to see where she would go from this point on.

"Hello," said the masculine voice, "May I join you?"

She looked over him, his black ripped shorts hung loosely just below his knees, and he was shirtless, revealing his abs, which were defiantly a plus to choosing him. His now groomed face stared back at her with his deep green eyes, which portrayed all the pain and suffering he felt in his life, but also, it showed at the happiness and joy he felt.

"You may," She happily smiled.

He gradually sat down next to her, and they both watched the sunset beauty, which amazed both of them. "You know," He laughed, "This is the second sunset we've watched together."

She grinned, "It is, I can still remember the last time perfectly," she said truthfully.

"You can?" He asked curiously.

She nodded in response, causing both of them a short awkward blush, but within a second they both remembered what they were to each other, friends. She moved her hand down, and accidentally placed it over his.

She looked at him weakly, trying not to blush. She failed, but soon found herself staring into his eye once more, only this time their faces were much too call themselves only friends. Then, without hesitation, she pressed his lips against his, and slid her hand around his neck. They kissed for quite a while, enjoying the quiet moment of perfection, of pureness, and mostly, of love.

They slowly broke apart, neither wanting to move, or wanting to accept the fact the they would have to eventually. She was confused more now so than ever, but a voice inside her head told her not to be confused, to know what you want, to get what you want, to get him. She loved Aang, she did, but was it the love the she would seek out to be with for the rest of her life? Or was it love for a brother, someone who she could always be near, but not always together? Mixed feeling ran through her train of thought. She felt like she couldn't let go of Aang with one arm, but already grabbed Haru with the other.

His voice broke the silence, asking sincerely, "Katara?"

"I'm so sorry Haru," She stood, teary eyed, "I… I need sometime alone."

And with that, she quickly fled to the beach, leaving him with only his thoughts. Which were just as confused as hers, he knew she was with Aang, the whole world saw that. He didn't want Aang to be unhappy, but he didn't want to live an unhappy life either. Feeling ran wildly though his head, and the thought of him and her walked back and forth slowly through his mind, forcing him to think the thoughts. But soon when the force was gone, the thoughts still remained, sitting, waiting, and ready to burst.

He looked down at her, she sat in the white sand, staring out into the deep blue ocean, he wanted to join her company, but knew that now was not the time to do so. Then, she turned her head, barley enough so that their eyes could meet once more on that night. Their eyes stayed connected for a long stretch of time, until she looked back upon the waters.

He let out a long confused sigh, and he back to where they set up camp, not too far from the troubled Katara, whose thoughts seemed to match up perfectly with Haru's thoughts.

But neither would say a word to each other. Not yet. Mabye not ever.

--

Rushed? Good? Random? Do tell! (:


	13. Sticks, Part Two

Sokka stood staring at the massive beast that growled ferociously in front of him, it towered several feet over him. Its long black fur was messily place and scattered over its bruised body, and its massive eyes meet his in a tight embrace. It flashed it razor sharp fangs, which tip seemed to be polished in a dripping red liquid, blood. Sokka saw the deep hunger in its eyes, it was ready for a kill, and in this situation, he just happened to be the only prey available. He noticed the two large tusks that the beast was armed with; they were appeared sharp enough to pierce through the hardest of metals. Sokka panted, the demon began kicking one leg, as if ready for a charge. His back was to a large tree, and he slowly began moving around it.

Then, suddenly it roared wildly, destroying the moment in which the two shared the line of sight, it began moving, at a speed that seemed almost in possible to obtain from a creature so large. Sokka slid around the tree, and the monsters head slammed against the tree, and it roared in pain, ready for its revenge.

Sokka heartbeat quickly stepped up, and he was panting heavily, his back now up against the other side of the tree. Then, from the corner of his eyes, the beast ran into the open forest in front of him, sliding so that it now faced his once again. Sokka looked at it, taking in more details; it had a large nose, which slightly resembled a pig cows. Its massive body panted heavily, almost like Sokka. Then, he moved, retreating back to the spot where he came from. This time, it did not hit the tree, but stopped, letting itself slid before it ran too far out. Its large fangs stood only inches away from Sokka's surprised face.

Then, its massive mouth open widely, letting out a screeching roar, which seemed to distort the world around him. He clamped his ears, trying to erase the sound from his pounding mind. Then, getting his grip back onto his senses, he quickly grabbed on the fact that if he wasn't going to move, he would soon be lunch. Before its teeth could drop, he dive rolled under its jaw, and standing up on the side of the beast.

Then he saw a deep cut on the side of the beast, the fresh blood still trickled down. For a moment, Sokka felt almost sorry for the massive creature, thinking of the pain it was suffering, the cut ran long and deep.

Then, his eyes meet with the mammals; he saw more of the pain in its eyes than anywhere else, almost like a tear was forming. The desperate eyes seemed to crave for life, crave for a new start, and they craved for a friend.

Before he knew it, the beast fell to the ground, lying on its side. Sokka being him, ran to its side immediately, and began rubbing its side. For some reason, Sokka suddenly cared for the existence of the large animal, and he wanted to do everything in his powers to save it.

"It's ok big guy," Sokka smiled, "I'll fix you up."

Sokka watched as the beast responded, almost like Appa. It somehow took in the fact that Sokka was willing to help. He ran off to the beach, and took one of his rock made water bowls, scoping the bowl up fully. Then, Sokka was back at its side, rubbing the wound with a wet cloth piece ripped from his shirt. The beast flinched, but whenever he would talk, his words worked like a lullaby to the beast, calming it down. Eventually, Sokka finished patching up its wounds, and Sokka and the beast slowly progressed to the shore, not wanting to rush the beast.

"I'm going to call you, Mammothpig!"

The beast roared with pleasure, "Hey," Sokka said, "Don't hurt yourself big guy." It listened to him, and hushed its loud roar. Sokka nodded happily, and the two walked towards the beach.

Mai came out of the trees and smiled, as she watched as the two sat down on the beach shore, and he picked up a coconut, sliding the juice down the animals throat. At least he would stop trying to start a conversation with her, now he had a big hairy mess to do that with. But maybe she would miss it.

Well... now this story becomes Sokka/Mai/Giant Hairy pig thing...  
The idea of Sokka getting attached to an animal has sort of struck me as a thing the never really showed (cept Hawky, but we didn;t see to much there) Hes normally the one yip-yiping at Appa, so I would assume sokka would want a giant rideable beasty to... or not? feel free to disagree lol.

For detail and story line wise, not much happended here, i just kind of wanted to introduce the beast, which will play a bigger role later into the story. It was pretty staright forwards what happened, not to long either.

Next chapter is a knock out, hopefully you people will love it... (:


End file.
